


Rematch

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [12]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: barricade, character: bumblebee, genre: action, genre: humor, series: crackalackalicious, tf's are human, verse: post 2007, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=945337#t945337">Prompt</a> from lady_katana4544: Bee/Cade, a rematch spar/fight would work rather well between them. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Sparring violence, but they aren’t… quite trying to hurt each other.

**Title:** Rematch  
 **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
 **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Barricade, Bumblebee  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=945337#t945337) from lady_katana4544: Bee/Cade, a rematch spar/fight would work rather well between them. :)  
 **Warning:** Sparring violence, but they aren’t… quite trying to hurt each other. 

 

**Rematch**

 

“You know I let you win last time?” Barricade asked as they circled each other.

Bumblebee smirked. “Keep telling yourself that, Cadecade.”

“It worked. Frenzy found the glasses. Found the Allspark.” Black eyes glittered in the bright lights of the gym. “Found Megatron.”

“Gonna talk me to death, or actually fight?” Bumblebee goaded.

Barricade snickered at him, then rushed forward. Bumblebee dodged, dipping low, and kicking out behind himself, aiming for Barricade’s ankle. He missed, but unlike his sparring session with Rumble, he was not about to underestimate Barricade. Not in this form for sure.

The cheering was loud, catcalls and shouts of encouragement filled the gym as Bumblebee and Barricade darted in and out of one another’s reach. Bumblebee’s attacks were deflected, things he’d known had worked before. He clenched his jaw. Barricade hadn’t _let_ him win that fight.

“What’s wrong kid?”

“I’m going to drop you,” Bumblebee threatened with a smile.

Barricade flashed Bumblebee a shark’s grin, then dove at him. Bumblebee leapt aside, but fingers snagged at his shirt, the grip catching, spinning him sideways. Barricade’s greater weight took them down to the mats with a thump. A low ‘Ooooo’ sounded from their spectators as Bumblebee scrambled to get out of reach.

Barricade was laughing as he clutched and clung, not even bothering to block Bumblebee’s blows. He was still laughing when they finally came to rest.

Bumblebee heaved a sigh, squirming in an attempt to free himself from the cage of thickly muscled arms and legs. “Pretty sure this is not regulation.”

“There were rules?” Barricade asked, still chuckling as he tipped his head to look down at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee squirmed more, trying to bring his hands up to push at Barricade’s chest. “Squishin’ me.”

“Bug.”

Bumblebee growled, and did the only thing he could. He bit Barricade’s bicep.

Affect: Nada. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Barricade gasped a little, but then laughed. Hard. His whole body shook over Bumblebee’s.

“Com’on, Cade. Let the kid up before he suffocates,” Ironhide said, laughter in his voice too.

Bumblebee stretched out as he was freed, then flipped Barricade off to the sound of more laughter. He was smiling too, and rolled to his feet. “I call rematch.”

“That _was_ your rematch.” Barricade caught Frenzy, propping him on his hip like a toddler, and accepting the congratulatory chatter and hugs while smirking at Bumblebee.

“When we’re mechs again,” Bumblebee clarified.

Barricade snorted in amusement, but nodded. Frenzy blew Bumblebee a kiss over Barricade’s shoulder, giggling madly as they walked away.

“Do you really think he let you win that night?” Sam asked.

Bumblebee shrugged, grinning at his friend. “He’s learned some new tricks in this form. And it really doesn’t matter. I’ll take him down next time.” No way would he admit to the seed of doubt in his mind, not out loud. It was something to think on though, and Bumblebee would. He was Spec Ops, he shouldn’t be that easy to play.

Deciding that it really didn’t matter at the moment, he nudged Sam in the side. “Gonna take you down in Halo Three.”

“In your dreams, Bug.”

Bumblebee took a swipe at Sam, laughing as he chased the boy. “Don’t call me that!”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
